Stubborn and Red: The Story of Karin Uzumaki
by beverlyshelton46
Summary: Hear the untold story of Karin Uzumaki. This is not Kishimoto's Version. Im sure that was obvious since this is a fanfic. But read it and review. You're gonna love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Stubborn and Red**

 _The Story of Karin Uzumaki_

 **Chapter 1**

"Run! Don't think about anything else! Just Run!" Those were the last words she heard before being pushed out of a secret back exit out of the hide out. She had been running for hours now through the thick forest. Her vision was blurring. She was running extremely low on chakra. If she didn't get help soon she would soon pass out. Who is she you ask? Well, she is Karin Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan and this….is her untold story.

"Just a little bit further!" Karin told her self as she ran through the passing trees. She was trying to be extremely careful not to bump her head on anything being that her messed up vision wasn't helping the situation at all. "I wear glasses for fucks sake this shouldn't be that difficult!" She quickly checked behind herself to make sure that she wasn't followed. Just as soon as she was positive that she was ok she started to feel like she was burning from the inside. She screamed out in pain. "Ouuu!" Then she mumbled This must be it.. I'm going to die here." She tried to keep running through the pain but only after a few short minutes the pain was just to much for the poor red head so she passed out and landed on the ground.

(Meanwhile)

Garra sighed impatiently as he looked around the forest waiting for the guest his sensei Minato had told him would be joining them today.

"Ugh! Sensei? Can ya tell me who were waiting on and why?"

Minato smiled. 'Well Gaara you've been training with me for a few months now and I wanted to put you to the test. Patience is clearly not your strong suit."

"Well Sensei you said training begins at 5:00am its almost 9am!" Gaara shook his head. "Who is he anyway?"

"Oh you know him very well." Minato said just before they heard a twig snap a few feet to the left. The mystery man finally approached them.

"Well Gaara as I was saying you've been training with me for a few months now and I want to put you to the test. So that's why I've asked Neji to come and spar with you." Minato said as he placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

Gaara smirked. "Oh the self-proclaimed strongest Hyuga? This'll be easy! In fact, after I get done kicking your ass from here to the hokage mountain….ya wanna have some toast and lunch? Im starving."

You see, Toast was a code word created by Gaara himself because he believed the anbu was always watching him. Eventually the word caught on and everyone started calling it "Toast."

Neji shook his head and laughed. "Well first things first sandy boy im not just gonna let you kick my ass. But you know I always got the toast! And I damn sure can eat! Yea, lets hurry up and get this over with so I can have some lunch!"

Gaara took a few steps back and got into position. "You better not hold back..I sure as hell wont."

Neji got a slight smirk on his face. "Alright sandy whatever you say!" He then simply folded his arms. "You gonna launch an attack or are we gonna sit here all day?"

Gaara got a serious look on his face. "Alright…..SAND SHURIKEN!" Just then Gaara's body begin to change form. He grew a brownish tail. His arms changed form as well. His arms resembled the arms of Shukaku. They were huge and also brownish and not human looking at all.

"Oh so you were serious?!" Neji said before activating his byakugan. Gaara then flung his huge arms releasing a series of shuriken headed straight for Neji.

Neji immediately jumped in the air out of all the shurikens reach. "Hehe try harder. Its gonna take a lot more than tha-" Immediately, Neji's Byakugan caught the sight of an unconscious woman 300 feet infront of him. "Stop! He yelled toward Gaara who was busy starting up his next move. "Neji took off right past Minato and Gaara and fled off into the woods at high speed.

"He ran? I knew he was scared!" Gaara said almost feeling proud of his self.

Minato looked at Gaara. "No I think he saw something." We need to see whats going on." Minato then fled into the woods after Neji expecting Gaara to follow after.

Gaara looked around He put his hand behind his red hair. "Nah…he's scared!" He then took off into the woods hoping maybe just maybe his sensei would catch him a break so he could catch up to him.

After 5 minutes of running through the trees Minato and Gaara caught up with Neji.

"So why you chicken out?" Gaara said as he reached the tree to the right of Neji.

"Keep dreamin'. I saw someone."

"Explain a little more Neji." Minato asked looking slightly confused.

"A woman. About 200ft away from where we are right now. She was alone. She looks hurt. Unconscious probably."

"Can you see her chakra from here?" Gaara asked with his arms flailing behind him.

"Either I can only faintly see it or it is really low."

"Like need a nap low? Or dirt nap low?"

Neji focused his vision in on the unconscious woman. "I see it clearly now. It's dangerously low. Who ever this is she needs a doctor or she won't make it through the day. "

Finally they reached the area where she had fallen. Neji immediately went over and picked her up and examined her but she was unresponsive.

"Guys she rea-" Neji looked over at Minato and Gaara who stood looking like they had just seen a ghost.

"Uh Hello? Anyone home? This woman is in desperate need of assistance. "

Minato walked over to the woman and put a hand on her head. "This is not just a random woman."

"Who is she then?" Neji said looking confused.

"Karin Uzumaki" Gaara said finally managing to use words. "She's my best friend. She was kidnapped years ago by Orochimaru.

"We were starting to think we would never see her again." Minato added. "We searched and searched but we could never seem to find the hideout she was taken to…She's also my niece. So, I need you to take her to Sakura at the hospital. Gaara and I have some people to see. We also have to report this to Naruto…and Nagato as well."

"Her cousins." Gaara said pulling a stray piece of grass out of Karin's hair.

Suddenly Karin scrunched up her face and slightly opened her big red eyes. "Who is being so loooooud?" She mumbled.

Minato patted her head again. "It's okay Karin. You're okay now. I promise everything's going to be okay."

Karin looked around at her surroundings and murmured. "Somebody…needs to go back…She's still there.."

"Who?" Minato leaned his ear down so that he could hear Karin.

She whispered a name in Minato's ear that made Neji look shocked.

'You know her?" Neji asked.

"Yea…you can say that. She was supposed to be….behind me."

Minato told Karin not to worry. He told her that everything would be taken care of.

Gaara looked at Karin. "Hey there tomato head! I'm so happy to see you! Let me tell you you're in good hands. Rest. I'll meet you at the hospital later.

Neji nodded to Minato and Gaara and he took off back running through the forest with Karin carefully holding her as to not drop her.

"So…Who are you?" She murmured looking up at him.

"Well Im Neji Hyuga. I saw you during my sparing match with your friend Gaara back there."

"So you found me?"

"Yea, it's a good thing to because your hurt really bad." Neji said turning a corner almost reaching the end of the forest."

"Well…thank you" she tried to smile.

"Oh! its no problem. It's what any decent shinobi would do. He smiled.

"Well were friends now..okay?" She murmured up at him.

Neji chuckled and smiled. "Okay."

"Okay good. And I only have one requirement for being my friend." She said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"And what is that? Neji says speeding off through the village towards the hospital.

"Actually…im still kind of sleepy. Can I tell you when I wake up?" she said.

Neji laughed and said "okay sure" as they finally reached the hospital and burst through the front doors.

"Where's Sakura?"

***Cliffhanger****


	2. Chapter 2

**Stubborn and Red:**

 **The Story of Karin Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Scene 1**

Nagato sat in a blue chair in the hokage office just to the right of Naruto's desk. He was twirling a pen around in his hand impatiently. "Any idea's why your dad said it was so important for us to be here?"

Naruto sighed as he twirled some instant ramen around in his chopsticks. "No idea!" He took a huge bite out of the ramen before twirling his chop sticks again. "All he said was that I needed to get you and Kiba over here and that it was important. He said that he and Gaara were on their way."

Just before Nagato could get any more impatient there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Naruto said before stuffing his face some more.

Minato walked into the office followed by Gaara.

"Oh good! You're finally here!" Nagato said standing from his chair. " Is everything alright?'

"Yea dad. Whats up?"

"Is dog boy here?" Gaara asked looking aroud the room?

Just then a man with brown hair and red lines on his face walked into the room. "I heard that! And im here!"

"Your late! We called you thirty minutes ago." Nagato said looking at Kiba.

"I'm sorry. I was in the middle of training so I took a quick shower." Kiba said mildly irritated.

"Explains the smell of wet dog." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"The reason were here? I could be home with my beautiful wife right now. Instead im here! Dad whats going on?" Naruto said tossing his empty instant ramen pack in the trash.

"Okay…well I'll keep it simple." Minato took a big sigh and said.."We found Karin…well Neji found Karin…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word. Nagato stopped twirling his pen around and looked Minato in the eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Found her? Where is-"

"She's safe! " Gaara snapped. Gaara and Kiba don't exactly get along. They often argued because Kiba felt that around Gaara Karin was wild and didn't always make a lot of fantastic choices. Gaara always felt Kiba was a stick in the mud and always tried to control how Karin lived her life. And Gaara resented Kiba even the more because inspite of everything he still lost his best friend. But at least now he could breathe easy because she was home again.

"She's at the hospital." Minato briefly explained what happened at the forest.

"Has anyone contacted her step father?" Nagato asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Zabuza is still away on a mission. He wont be back for another year." Naruto answered staring into Zabuza's file.

"Ok. Well should I set up a place for her to stay when she gets out of the hospital?"

Kiba interrupted with his own version of a solution. "I have a room at the guild. She could stay with me until we get her on her feet."

"I'll have her stay with me before I trust her with YOU again!" Gaara objected.

"Her getting kidnapped wasn't my fault!" Kiba snapped walking over to Gaara.

"Right! Only the fact that she got snatched because she was running from you and her dads obsessive behavior!"

"Shes not staying with either of you!" Minato interrupted walking in between the heated argument. "I've already called Kushina. She's preparing Karin a room at our house as we speak. She's going to stay with us. I like you both but your still men..with men brains and she's still my niece! You get the picture." He grinned.

"Gross sensei. She's practically my sister." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yea but you live with your brother. Ive seen him stare once or twice."

Kiba decided he'd heard enough. "Whatever. I'm going to the hospital to see her." He stormed out of the room.

Gaara sighed. "Well I should probably get down there…make sure he doesn't smother her to death. You coming sensei?"

"You go on ahead." Minato answered . "I still have something to talk to Naruto about. I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Gaara said before leaving closing the door behind him.

"Well ill let you guys talk." Nagato said before walking toward the door.

"Actually Nags, you should stay. We could use your brain.." Minato said leaving Nags staring with a confused face.

 **Scene 2**

Neji sat out in the large waiting room to hear something anything. Sakura had already taken Karin to the back to examine her to see how to proceed in fixing her. He was scrolling through his phone when he heard a familiar voice. "Neji?"

Neji looked up from his phone to see Sakura walking up to him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Stable….considering she's been through fresh hell." Sakura tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I should have known.."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused

"I should have known she was in trouble."

"Wait. .you know Karin already?" Neji put his phone in his pocket and folded his arms.

"Yes….she delivered Sarada. She was so nice that day. I had no idea she was being held against her will. Had I known…I would have gotten her out….or at least said something to somebody."

Neji smiled at Sakura. "Well like you said….you had no idea. And at least she's fine now…I'm sure you both will have some catching up to do "

"And I plan on it..for now…I have patients…and she'll be waking up soon. Do you mind keeping her company? At least until her Uncle gets here.. it would suck if she had to wake up alone."

"No problem!"

"Aw thanks! You're a life saver…literally! Sakura laughed. "She's in room 208. I'll check on her as soon as I can!"

Scene 3

Neji wandered aimlessly through the halls until he reached room 208 where Karin was. He opened the door and slowly walked inside. He walked over to the hospital bed and looked at Karin's face. Her eyes were still closed. He whispered trying not to wake her. "Sakura said you've been through a fresh hell. I wonder if I can see deeper." He activated his Byakugan and began to slowly scan her over. First he examined her chakra as a whole.

" _Its increasing at rapid rate."_ He thought. " _If it continues like this she should be out of the hospital by tonight."_ Then he began to scan the rest of her body. He noticed something on her body…everywhere. " _Marks?...what the hell have you been through?"_ As he was scanning something distracted him..curves. He began to study her curves. They seemed to be in all the right places. He scanned down to her thighs and legs. _"Okay damn. ..nice thighs!"_ He thought to himself before feeling a hand grab his wrist.

"Are you using your Byakugan to be a perv?" Karin said to him clearly awake and glaring at him.

Neji tried to redeem himself. "No of course not!" He grinned.

"Your lying. Your chakra fluctuated when you told me no."

Neji laughed. "So what are you…like a human lie detector test?"

Karin grinned. "Something like that….I'm a sensory type."

"And your really really good at it I can tell."

"One of the best." She smirked. Neji pulled up a chair close to her and sat down. "Well, cant blame a man for trying." He grinned right back at her.

"Uh huh sure." She giggled. "Lets just not try it again hm?"

"Sure thing boss!" Neji said sarcastically. "So before you decided to resume your nap you were going to tell me the hidden secret requirement for being your friend?"

Karin laughed. "Its no secret Neji. All I ask for is your honesty. You have to be completely honest with me at all times. No matter what it is. Even if its its something you feel will hurt me or you feel like I cant handle it no matter what it is. Always tell me like it is. If you can handle that…im sure we'll be friends forever. You see I ask this because the friends I have now….they care…they care so much…in fact they care so much that they have been known to lie from time to time..they claim there protecting my feelings but I need at least one person in my life who wont censor anything with me…I need a completely open and honest friendship ya know? I need a friend who will understand that im a big girl. And that I can handle myself."

"Well you have my word miss Uzumaki. I will always tell you the truth…even if it's the ugly truth. Just understand one thing" Neji said looking at her.

"Hm?"

"This open and honest friendship. It works both ways little red." He smiled. "Always tell me like it is. No matter what. Be that one friend I can always trust with any secret. Besides…its not like I have a lot of people I can trust either. And people tend to tiptoe around me as well. Or I have to deal with some people being fake nice to them because of who I am or what I can provide them with…like…toast for instance."

Karin laughed. "Is he still calling weed toast?"

"So you know what it is?" Neji smirked.

"Hell yea I know what it is." I dabbled…ya know…before I was captured."

"Really?" and who was lucky enough to take your toast virginity? Wait let me guess? Red head like you? Green eyes? Has a thing for the sand? Currently still technically Kazekage of a village he doesn't even live in anymore?"

Karin laughed. "Yep. Gaara started it back when we were teenagers. We did everything together. Practically joint at the hip since we met when we were kids."

"How'd you guys meet?" Neji asked pulling a bottle of water out of a mini fridge in the corner of the hospital room that was put there for guests. He also pulled out another bottle and brought one to Karin.

"Well I was five…my family and I were visiting the hidden sand village. My step dad was on a top ranked mission so we would be there for a few months until he finished up. Then he was talking about us all moving to the hidden leaf to settle down. Dad was gonna be a leaf shinobi and enroll me into the acadamy when the time wad right. At that time I didn't have any knowledge of being a Ninja. I barely understood how chakra even worked. All I knew is that I begged and begged my mom to let me go off to the park on my own that day to go play."

"Wasn't she nervous about sending a five year old off on her own?" Neji said as he gave Karin her bottle of water. "Drink. I was able to tell your dehydrated. That can get serious if not dealt with."

"Thanks." Karin said as she opened the bottle and took a sip. "Of course she was nervous. Naturally. But I begged so much and she didn't want to disappoint me by not letting be go because she was so busy around the house. She couldn't go on any missions of her own because she had just become pregnant with my little brother."

"You have a little brother?"

"Yea. Another subject for another day. So she finally ley me go to the park on my own. Of course she gave me an entire speech on being safe and behaving myself and not talking to strange grown ups."

"And did you talk to any strange grown ups?" Neji said smirking.

"No…turns out the grown ups weren't the problem. "

"What happened?" Neji said looking slightly concerned.

"Well shortly after arriving at the park I saw some older boys playing. They looked to be about 7. Naturally being the nice and friendly person I am…I walked over there to them and introduced myself to them and asked them if they wanted to play and be my friends."

"And how did they respond?"

"Well turns out they were the village bullies. One of them kicked me and the other began to pull my hair. "

Neji clenched his fist but Karin continued on. "Turns out word about members of the Uzumaki clan had gotten around because my aunt Kushina was a jinchuriki . And eventually she wasn't but my cousin Naruto was. But being the not so intelligent boys they were . The Uzumaki's were labeled as freaks. So they continued to beat me up saying I was nothing but a little freak to and that it would be a matter of time before I would be a monster to."

"It's a good thing you didn't know me back then." Neji said taking a sip of his water.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"Because I would have made them suffer. Ya know I wasn't always this level headed."

Karin laughed. "Don't worry It gets better. After they had kicked and punched me around enough Gaara actually heard what was going on. He heard them calling me a freak and he ran over and yelled at the boys to leave me alone. They turned there attention to Gaara for helping a freak like me and told him he was crazy for trying to defend a freak like me. He told them to lay off which only pissed them off more. They joked that they were only having fun with me since I wanted to have fun. Then proceeded to shove my face in the dirt."

Neji was clearly getting mad listening to this. "And you weren't able to defend yourself at all?"

"Well I was 5..and not skilled in the arts of the ninja. My parents kind of sheltered me. I didn't even have any real useful knowledge of my clan back then. My parents were trying to shield me from as much information as they could before they were ready for me to learn. But I had overheard them talking a few times so I learned what I could here and there. I had at least learned about my cousin and aunt being the jinchuriki to what was called the nine tailed fox. I had heard that even uncle minato harbored half the fox before he died…and then came back. But I wasn't really sure what all that meant so I didn't dwell. Plus at the time I was too busy being bullied in the park to stop and think about it.

"Your uncle had put half the fox in him and half the fox in Naruto to protect him at the time "

"Well yea I know that now. I had no idea back then. Anyways… after pushing my face into the ground Gaara decided he had seen enough and his anger kicked in…and back then when Gaara got angry….he got scary.."

"He was still the jinchuriki of his own tailed beast at the time wasn't he?" Neji said twisting the cap back on his half drank watter bottle before pulling out a snickers bar he had in his pocket and opening it.

"You know about Shukaku?"

"The one tailed beast. Yea I know all about him. A real pain in the ass if you ask me. Not as bad and loud mouthed as Kurama the nine tailed fox but..he was something. Did he surface that day?"

"Well not completely. But in a way yes. At the time Gaara couldn't really do ninjutsu and didn't really have much control over his sand. Shikaku had a mind of his own and hated Gaara so he used his sand and nearly strangled the bullies to death. Gaara and I had been just that close ever since. People had called him a monster to. I told him he looked like me…so there was no way he could be a monster."

"So you look out for eachother basically?' Neji said sitting back down.

"Always."

"Hmmm well Karin now that we have this amazing new friendship I have a question for ya!"

Karin looked to her right at Neji. "Ask away!"

"Ya wanna tell me what all those marks I saw on you are?" He smirked.

Karin was taken back for a second. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

The door peeped open and a voice was heard. "Karin?"

**CLIFFHANGER***


	3. Chapter 3

**Stubborn and Red:**

 **The Story of Karin Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Scene 1**

Karin looked up at the sound of the voice coming from the door way. " _Whew! Thank God. I wasn't ready to explain."_ Then Gaara came running into the hospital room followed by Kiba who came straight for Karin.

Neji who was standing on the other side of Karin looks around the room real quick before sticking his hands in his pockets. "Well it seems your in capable hands so im gonna go ahead and take off now."

Karin frowned her face a little bit and looked at Neji as if saying "don't leave me here alone..there gonna kill me..or eachother". Of course the look of desperation went right over Neji's head. "Oh, its alright! Besides Minato will be here soon and I need real food before I start to get "hangry". The snickers just isnt cutting it!"

Karin giggled and sat up a bit. "Alright then.. I guess I'll see ya later then."

"Sure thing. Just stop by the guild whenever you can." Neji said before proceeding to leave. Kiba watched as Neji left out of the hospital room. He turned to look at Karin and he started to get a jealous feeling but remained quiet about it…at least right now. "Karin im so sorry. I should have done better. If I hadnt been so-" he started before Karin interrupted him. "Don't do that. It's not your fault. I got pissed. I ran. Nobody forced me to."

"Yea but Orochimaru never would have gotten a hold of you if I had just backed off."

Karin smiled. " Look at me. Its over now. None of that matters. All that matters is that I'm here now.

Gaara made an attempt at trying to abruptly change the subject because he was growing tired of listening to Kiba whine and Karin defend him. "So Karin how ya feelin?"

"Well im getting my energy back. I'm also starving!"

Gaara laughed and headed for the door. "Good ole Karin! I'll get us something from the cafeteria!"

After Gaara walked out of the room Kiba took it upon himself to sit in the chair next to Karin. "You know…I really missed you."

A blush creeped up across her cheeks. "I really missed you to."

"Are you sure?" He answered her with doubt in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking concerned.

Instead of actually answering her question he just sat back in the chair. "So what did you and Neji talk about?"

And just like that her blushing cheeks went back to normal. She scrunched up her face. "Are you kidding me?"

"What…did you and Neji…talk about?"

Karin was clearly aggravated and almost ready for him to leave. "We talked about life! And I told him how I met Gaara!"

Kiba instantly got offended. "You talked about Gaara….and you didn't tell him about me at all?"

"Are you seriously making this about you?!" She said as she glared at him and folded her arms.

"I'm your boyfriend Karin! Your supposed to tell people about me!"

Karin was angry now. If she glared any harder you could mistake her eyes for sharingans. "Get out."

Kiba refused to leave and instead got closer to Karin. "Don't try to dismiss me because you don't like what I'm saying!"

Karin sat straight up and yelled as loud as her lungs would let her. "GET OUT!"

Gaara came running back in the room hearing Karin scream. He immediately put the food down on a table and grabbed Kiba's neck with his sand and slammed him against the wall. "She said get out. Now you can leave calmly…or I can make you leave." He released the grip from Kiba's neck.

"Tch!" was all Kiba could say before turning and walking out of the room.

"You okay?" Gaara asked closing the door behind them.

"Yea im fine. Im not worried about him. He'll realize he's being an idiot and come around." She said sliding the food table closer.

"Well if ya weren't stuck in the hospital I'd get you some toast to help blow off the steam." Gaara said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Karin laughed. "There will be PLENTY of time for that later." she said taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Scene 2

Minato arrived at the hospital and walked to the front desk. He saw a lady sitting behind the desk. She was short and plump with dimples on her cheeks. "Ah lord fourth! We were expecting your arrival.

"Is Sakura available?" he asked.

"I just paged her. She should be here any se-"

Sakura came running around the corner. "I'm here! I'm here!" She walked over to Minato. "lord fourth! I've been expecting you "

"How's she doing?"

Sakura smiled. "She's doing fine. She's recovering in her room."

Minato let out a sigh of relief. "Do we know what could have caused her to fall out like that?"

"Well when I was examining her earlier I noticed she had marks on her. They looked like teeth marks…all over her body. "

Minato frowned. "They didn't just look like teeth marks…they are teeth marks."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You already know about the marks?"

"Karin has a…a gift..her blood…it heals."

Sakura took a step back and pushed her hair out of her face. "Her blood….heals?"

"Yes. It heals. Any wound…no matter how serious. The only catch is the person needing assistance has to…bite her."

Sakura looked deeply concerned. "They have to bite her?"

"Yes. We tried to keep it secret for as long as we could because every bite consumes chakra from Karin. Obviously Orochimaru found out and went overboard and it almost killed her."

"How much chakra does something like that consume from her?" Sakura asked staring at Karins file in her hand.

"A lot. Her gift becomes dangerous if used more than once in a 24 hour period."

Sakura sighed. "They were all over her. Arms, legs, thighs, her back. But..I passed by her room a few times and heard her talking so at least I know she's up."

"When will she be able to come home?" Minato asked with a reassuring smile.

"Well I was already on my way to her room to go check on her. You can come with me. Ill have an answer for you then."

"Lead the way.."

 **Scene 3**

Karin let out a huge burst of laughter. "No! I only took your toast that day because you took mine the week before!"

Gaara laughed back at her and took a sip of his cola. "I did not! You lost it!"

"Okay maybe! I have needs! Plus that was 6 years ago!"

Gaara smiled. "Well im really glad your alright tomato. I really missed you. Kankuro's been getting on my nerves and Temari still terrifies me." He chuckled.

"Well I see you survived."

"Barely."

"And..before you even form your mouth to ask….no I don't want to talk about what happened at the hideout." Karin interjected.

"I understand. And I know when your ready you will tell me everything."

Karin smiled and pushed her food tray to the side. Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Sakura open the door and peek her head inside.

"Karin? I'm here to check on you!"

"Come in!" Karin said as she sat up on the bed.

Sakura walked inside. "I brought company!" Minato followed behind her.

Karin grinned hard at the sight of her favorite uncle. "Uncle Minato! You made it!"

Minato laughed. "Well I'm impressed. Already up laughing and talking!"

Sakura walked over to Karin's side. "So how are we feeling?"

"Well I feel a lot better thanks to you!" Karin said folding her arms in her lap.

"You wanna try standing for me?" Sakura said clutching her clip board.

"Sure!" Karin climbed out of the hospital bed and did a pose. "TADA!"

Gaara folded his arms. "Now are you sure your ok? Or are you lying just to get home?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Karin rolled her eyes. "What? Do I need to prove it to you?" Karin applied her chakra to her feet and began to climb the wall until she was standing upside down on the ceiling. "LOOK MA! NO HANDS!" Karin flipped off the ceiling and landed on her feet and smiled. "See!"

Gaara laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yea she's fine!"

Minato smiled over at Sakura. "Well Sakura my dear you are truly a miracle worker!"

Sakura smiled. "Well in that case Karin you are free to go. Im gonna go work on your discharge papers now but your free to leave whenever. Once you get settled in we can set something up to go out for drinks and catch up! Ill see you later!" Sakura smiled and left the hospital room.

Minato looked at Karin and Gaara. "Alright you two lets go. Kushina's cooking dinner now at the house and if were not home soon she will beat us with the same pans she cooked with."

"SWEEET!" Karin yelled out before jumping on Gaara's back. "ONWARD!"

Gaara looked up over his shoulder. "Welcome back! You psychotic nut job!" He started walking towards the hospital exit.

Karin let out a smirk and said in her signature devious tone of voice. "The bitch is back!"

Stay tuned for chapter 4 where we time jump one year later!


	4. Preview of Chapter 4

(Flash Back)

There was a chill in the air. Karin looked around her environment as she was tossed in a cell. There were stone walls all around her. There were no lights except for a candle in the corner of the room on a desk. She looked to her right to find a small bed with no pillow or blanket. The only other source of light seemed to be coming from a small hole in the bottom left corner of the room. The hole was covered by bars with only a tiny amount of space between each bar. She ran back up to the door that was tightly locked from the outside screaming and banging on the door.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! LET ME OUT!"

She had a desperate cry in her voice. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Would you shut your crying?!" Karin heard a voice coming from the small hole in the wall and immediately ran over to it. She crouched down to hear better. The voice continued on.

"They love the sound of our cries. It draws attention to ourselves. The like to torture the scariest bitches the hardest. So, shut the fuck up okay? Unless you wanna be next…besides…all your crying is giving me a headache!"

"Why don't I know where I am? How did I get here?" Karin said panicked.

"You're at one of Orochimaru's hide outs. And chances are...your memory has been wiped of how you got here sooo that way you would be completely dumb fucked."

"Oh…um…I'm Karin…Uzumaki by the way." Karin said nervously.

"Didn't ask."

"Well look… if were gonna be stuck as neighbors per say…shouldn't we at least know each other's names?" Karin said with an attitude.

Karin could see the stranger roll her eyes before letting out a sigh of irritation.

"…Anko…Anko Mitarashi…"

-STAY TUNED FOR THE FULL CHAPTER 4 COMING VERY SOON!-


End file.
